poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Elsa
Elsa is a purple pterodactyl and another one of the dinosaur friends of Winnie the Pooh. She is also an aunt of Petrie and a sister of Petrie's mother and Pterano. She met Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. She is also a travelling member of the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures Series. Trivia *Elsa met Simba and his friends in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Elsa will reunite with her nephew Petrie and meet Littlefoot, Ash Ketchum, SpongeBob SquarePants, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Elsa will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Elsa will make her first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Elsa will join Littlefoot and his friends again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II, Littlefoot's Adventures of Space Jam, The Land Before Time/Star Wars saga, Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, Littlefoot's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Littlefoot's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle, Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess, Littlefoot Meets The Princess and the Frog, Littlefoot and The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective, Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians, Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar, Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Three Musketeers, Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost, and more. *Elsa will make her first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover project in Pooh's Adventures of Cyberchase. *Elsa will join Pooh and his friends again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Action'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama World-Tour'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Avatar'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 4'','' Pooh's Adventures of Kim Possible'', ''Winnie the Pooh Says Let's Go to Disneyland Paris'', ''Winnie the Pooh in Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade'', and ''Pooh's Adventures of Newsies''. *Elsa will make his her guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover film in Bloom Meets Pinocchio. *Elsa will join Bloom and her frends again in ''Bloom Goes to Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Oliver & Company'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'', ''Bloom Meets Mary Poppins'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit'', ''Bloom Gets Tangled'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Osmosis Jones'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Disneyland Fun'', ''Bloom Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire'', and more. *Elsa will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, and in The FT Squad Meets Hercules, will join the team, along with the rest of her dinosaur friends. *Elsa will guest star in the Earth Day special The FT Squad's Adventures in Circle of Life. *Elsa will also guest star in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Category:Dinosaurs Category:HEROINES Category:Animal characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:FT SQUAD MEMBERS Category:Sonic's Adventures allies